The present disclosure relates to flexible grip assemblies for implements such as those used on sporting goods, as for example, golf clubs and tennis racquets, and tools such as hammers and shovels and other devices which are gripped and moved rapidly such as by a swinging movement by the user. Flexible grips for such implements are commonly provided on implement handles which have a tubular configuration and are fabricated by molding, such as for example, from elastomeric material. The molded grip is then assembled over the end of the tubular implement handle. Some grips are molded with a closed end tubular configuration such that the end of the implement tubular handle is not exposed when the grip is assembled thereover. However, the cost and complexity of molding closed end grips may be prohibitive for a particular application. Therefore, the flexible implement grip may be molded in a tubular configuration with opposite ends open to thereby simplify, facilitate and reduce the cost of the molded grips.
Where an open ended flexible molded grip is utilized for an implement handle, one technique for closing the opened end is that of inserting a relatively hard cap over the end of the tubular handle and flexible grip to provide closure thereof. However, problems have been encountered in providing a relatively low cost hardened cap for the end of the grip and tubular handle which may be inserted and retained frictionally, without the need for adhesives or secondary retaining and withstand the shock and flexure of the handle and grip assembly during usage.
Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of providing a flexible grip on an implement handle of the open ended variety and provide a closure cap thereon which is low in cost, easy to install and sufficiently robust in its attachment to remain in place on the implement during hard usage.